


In which eight (8) young trolls decide to play a game that will surely have no consequence. Contains on-screen pale, ashen and black affection not suited for trolls younger than eight sweeps.

by Kitsune_lou



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Exploring sgrub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Slightly cringy teens, all my troll ocs, lots of typing quirks, major thanks to sburbanite and their pesterlog formating guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_lou/pseuds/Kitsune_lou
Summary: Eight trolls, one game. Can this patchwork group put away their differences and work together in a game that is more than it seems? Or will their secrets and grudges destroy them? And what’s up with those two mysterious beings and those other two mysterious beings?Alternatively: How much pesterlogs can a homestuck fan write until he hates the sight of html.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	In which eight (8) young trolls decide to play a game that will surely have no consequence. Contains on-screen pale, ashen and black affection not suited for trolls younger than eight sweeps.

###  Chapter 0 

infernalCavalier [IC] began trolling  heavenlyOrchard [HO]

IC : Yo  
IC : Wha55up duderino  
IC : You got taeme for me (?  
HO : 5ry ae wa5 bu5y  
HO : Not that ae wa5 too bu5y for you ofco  
HO : Everythaeng coolio (?  
IC : 5ure thaeng  
IC : Wanted to check on you  
IC : Talked to Her recently (?  
HO : Ju5t before you trolled me  
HO : But aet’5 faene All 5he wanted was to 5ee how ae m doin And talk about my power5  
IC : Coolio  
IC : You gettaeng the hang of your power5 btway (?  
HO : Pretty much They aren’t very flexaeble or powerful  
HO : Make5 aet ea5aer to ma5ter aegue55  
HO : Hbyou and your p5aeonaec5  
IC : Pretty well You aren’t mad that ae haven’t told you what they are (?  
HO : It’5 your secret duderino  
HO : Ju5t laeke neaether of u5 a5k5 the other theaer blood color  
HO : Ju5t because you know about my tran5parence p5ae5 doe5nt mean you have to tell me anythaeng you don’t want to  
HO : That5 not how we roll  
IC : Ae do kaend of want to tell you  
IC : But ae m al5o retaecaent  
HO : No pre55ure  
HO : Ae ll never hurt you you know (?  
IC : Ae 5u5pected &:5  
HO : Now you know -}:5  
IC : You know  
IC : Nvrmind  
IC : You got the Game duderino (?  
HO : 5ure daed  
HO : Ae m excaeted to play with you  
HO : And the other5 2 of cour5e  
IC : Of cour5e  
HO : You know ae ve had a dream ye5terday  
HO : We played and actually met aen per5on  
HO : Whaech ae thaenk maeght be coolio  
IC : Me 2  
IC : But  
IC : Aef ae m beaeng totally hone5t  
IC : Ae m afraaed you’ll be dae5appoaented  
IC : By me ae mean  
HO : Ae know how you feel  
HO : Aef ae m baeng hone5t 2  
HO : Aet 5care5 me 2  
IC : Baeng dae5appoaented by me 5care5 you (? HO : Ae don’t thaenk you can  
HO : Ae mean you being dae5appoaented by me  
HO : Ju5t boraeng old me  
IC : You could never bore me  
IC : Ae want you to know that  
HO : Thank5 -}:5  
IC : &:5  
HO : 5ry to cut thae5 5hort but Z’5 been tryaen to troll me for 5ome taeme  
HO : Ttylater  
IC : Cheerio  
IC : Wanna troll 5ome more aen a few hou5 (?  
HO : 5ure thaeng  
HO : Cheerio  


infernalCavalier [IC] ceased trolling  heavenlyOrchard [HO]

tenebrousStitch [TC] started trolling  heavenlyOrchard [HO]

TS : GreetingZ.  
TS : I hope you are Well.  
HO : GreetingZ.  
HO : ExcuZe my late AnZwer.  
HO : I waZ converZing with T at the Moment.  
TS : I underZtand Fully.  
TS : I waZ hoping to converZe to the Zubject of the upcoming Game.  
TS : In Zpecific, the TeamZ.  
TS : Your foreZight allowZ uZ to aZZemble our team before Q actually ZuggeZtZ the Idea.  
TS : However if our deception iZ to be ZuceZZful we require one more Teammate.  
TS : Do you perchance have a Zuggestion.  
HO : I May.  
HO : You and K would not coexist Efficiently.  
HO : Therefore either C or L Remain.  
HO : In the intereZt of Balance.  
HO : C.  
TS : I find your concluZion Adequate.  
TS : I Zall recruit Her.  
TS : Farewell.  
HO : Farewell.

tenebrousStitch [TC] ceased trolling  heavenlyOrchard [HO]

tenebrousStitch [TC] created the board [Wind-Up Cavalry]

tenebrousStitch [TC] added heavenlyOrchard [HO] to the board [Wind-Up Cavalry]

tenebrousStitch [TC] added infernalCavalier [IC] to the board [Wind-Up Cavalry]

tenebrousStitch [TC] added whisperWhitness [WW] to the board [Wind-Up Cavalry]

TS : GreetingZ.  
TS : I created thiZ board for our Team.  
WW : nOt thAt i am nOt haPpy to be heRe.  
WW : howEver tHe purPose of thIs boArd escApes me.  
HO : We aLl agrEed to plAy tHe gaMe.  
HO : Q is goIng to sugGest tHe forMing of TeAms.  
TS : We planned to Zubvert ThiZ.  
TS : Therefore we plan to recruit You.  
HO : PreciZely.  
WW : aNd hOw do yOu knOw thAt?  
IC : That part ae5 nebulou5 to me 2  
HO : 5poaeler5  
HO : -}:5  
WW : so thIs is juSt abOut annoYing Q?  
TS : Not only.  
TS : We will alZo gain a tactical Advantage.  
HO : There5 al5o a mental part  
HO : A5 5oon a5 Q 5ugge5t5 aet we waell already have joaened Aet waell draeve haem crazy  
HO : The other team waell feel laeke a 5econd choaece Whaech waell make them le55 laekly to work together and gaeve u5 a mental head 5tart.  
HO : But mostly aet s to annoy Q  
HO : -}:5  
WW : i muSt sAy, i admIre tHe underhaNdedness.  
WW : therEfore i accEpt.  
WW : shoUld we disCuss straTegy nOw?  
IC : Ju5t after ae 5ay thae5  
IC : The name of the board aes coolio Z  
TS : I believed you would like It.  
TS : I muZt diZZapoint you C.  
TS : AZ we are unaware of the game’Z inner WorkingZ.  
TS : We cannot create a complex Ztrategical Approach.  
TS : If everything iZ Clear.  
TS : I Zhall retire for Now?  
IC : Everythaeng’5 cubic Z  
HO : Aet s coolio duderino  
WW : CryStal.  
TS : Very Well.  
TS : Farewell.  
HO : Cheerio  
IC : Cheerio  
WW : cheErio.

tenebrousStitch [TS] is an idle troll  
whisperWitness [WW]is an idle troll  
infernalCavalier [IC] is an idle troll  
heavenlyOrchard [HO] is an idle troll

——

stormArisen [SA] created the board [ViciousVictory]

stormArisen [SA] added heavenlyOrchard [HO]  to the board [ViciousVictory]

stormArisen [SA] added thornPrincess [TP]  to the board [ViciousVictory]

stormArisen [SA] added cauldronInitiate [CI]  to the board [ViciousVictory]

stormArisen [SA] added tenebrousStitch [TS]  to the board [ViciousVictory]

stormArisen [SA] added whisperWitness [WW]  to the board [ViciousVictory]

stormArisen [SA] added goldenAscendent [GA]  to the board [ViciousVictory]

stormArisen [SA] added infernalCavalier [IC]  to the board [ViciousVictory]

SA : LIsten UP + DO NOt INterrupt!  
SA : I HAve A PRoposition TO MAke THe GAme BEtter!  
HO : I AGree WIth YOur IDea + HAve Already ASsembled OUr TEam!  
HO : WInd-UP CAvalry ASsemble + ARise!  
TS : PreZent.  
IC : Ready to raede 2  
WW : lEt tHe fUn beGin.  
HO : 5ee you around -}:5  
heavenlyOrchard [HO] is an idle troll  
infernalCavalier [IC] is an idle troll  
tenebrousStitch [TS] is an idle troll  
whisperWitness [WW] is an idle troll  
SA : FUck YOu TOo!  
CI : would IT BE possible for U -> eXplain??  
GA : 1 migh1 wonder wha1 happened as wehl [?]  
TP : WhaYt did you do [@Q] #explaYin  
SA : I PRopose TO MAke TWo TEams OF FOur + COmpete!  
GA : 1 migh1 wonder if 1he o1her 1eam is perhaps ahead [?]  
TP : Of course [@K] #you think [?]  
CI : i suppose W will have -> win IN the game itself..  
CI : IT should = our current standing..  
GA : 1ha1 seems correc1 [.]  
SA : WE ARe GOing TO SMash THem + LAugh AT THem!  
CI : WE should select a leader -> direct the team..  
CI : although the choice = clear..  
SA : I WIll LEad + COnquer!  
TP : I graYcefully aYccept [@L] #lead!!  
GA : 1 is 1he only logical choice to lead [.]  
CI : ME = leader!!  
CI : well this = awkward..  
GA : 1 believes 1ha1 we can’1 all lead [.]  
TP : "one" haYs just quit the raYce [@K] #think more  
GA : 1 did no such 1hing [!]  
SA : YEs YOu DId + CAn NOt TAke IT BAck!  
CI : i AM sorry -> say K,, but they = right..  
GA : 1 has made a mis1ake [.]  
TP : WhaYt maYkes you think thaYt you’re better thaYn me [@L/Q] #think fast  
CI : i AM not..  
CI : i did not say such..  
TP : ThaYt’s a dropout [@L] #slay  
CI : MY words = mistake!!  
GA : 1 gives his condolences [.]  
SA : SO IT IS DEcided + I WIll LEad!  
TP : WhaYt about me [@Q] #wtf  
SA : YOu ARe OUt!  
TP : Why? [@Q]  
SA : BEcause I SAid SO!  
HO : You know that thae5 ae5 a publaec board right  
HO : You’re embara55aeng your5elves duderinos  
SA : FUck OFf + DIe!  
IC : Thae5 ae5 haelaraeou5  


infernalCavalier [IC] is an idle troll  
heavenlyOrchard [HO] is an idle troll  


SA : YOu KNow WHat!  
SA : I AM LEader + THat IS THat!  


stormArisen [SA] is an idle troll  
cauldronInitiate [CI] is an idle troll  
goldenAscendent [GA] is an idle troll  
thornPrincess [TP] is an idle troll

heavenlyOrchard [HO] started trolling infernalCavalier [IC]

HO : Hey duderino  
HO : Ae have 5omethaeng to a5k  
IC : What’5 the 5itch (?  
HO : That wa5 fa5t  
IC : Ae dae5laeke making you wait  
IC : What’5 the problem (?  
IC : Ae want to help  
HO : The thaeng ae5  
HO : Ae look a baet unu5ual  
HO : And ae m not really ready to 5how my5elf  
HO : To anyone but you ae mean  
HO : 5o could you be my 5erver player (?  
IC : 5ure duderino  
IC : &:5  
IC : You don’t have to worry  
IC : Ae ll take care of eveything  
HO : Thank5  
HO : Ae mean aet  
HO : You’re coolio  
HO : -}:5  
HO : Cheerio  
IC : Waaet before you go  
HO : 5till here  
IC : Ae wanted to tell you 5omethaeng  
IC : About my p5aeonaec5  
IC : Ae can 5en5e emotaens  
IC : And strengthen/weaken them  
HO : Okay  
HO : 5eem5 cool  
IC : You don’t thaenk  
IC : Nevermaend  
HO : T what ae 5 it (?  
IC : Ae wa5 affraaed  
IC : 5taell am  
IC : That you’d thaenk ae manaepulated you  
HO : Ae don’t  
HO : Ae don’t thaenk you’d ever hurt me  
HO : Ae wouldn’t ever eaether  
HO : Hurt you ae mean  
HO : Ae doubt ae even could  
HO : Ae don’t wanna try eaether  
IC : 5  
IC : You just laefted a weaegt off my back  
IC : Thank5 duderino  
HO : You’re welcome -}:5  
IC : And you’re raeght  
IC : Ae ll never hurt you  
IC : Ae  
IC : Ae m not 5ure how to 5ay aet  
HO : Ju5t tell me  
IC : Ae can’t waaet to meet  
HO : Me eeather  
IC : C you  
IC : Cheerio  
HO : Cheerio 

infernalCavalier [IC] ceased trolling  heavenlyOrchard [HO]

cauldronInitiate [CI] started trolling  goldenAscendent [GA]

CI : heyo..  
CI : i have a proposition -> you..  
GA : 1 wonders wha1 it migh1 be [?]  
I : perhaps IT was a bad choice OF word??  
CI : i wished for US -> share a task..  
CI : our combined eXpertise = needed..  
GA : 1 1hinks such a 1ask mus1 be grand indeed [.]  
GA : our combined powers are vas1 [!]  
CI : indeed they = great..  
CI : the task = great AS well!!  
CI : the leadership OF Q,, while undoubtedly enthusiastic, might lead -> bad decisions..  
CI : MY proposal = that we supervise his decisions together..  
GA : 1 believes 1ha1 1o be a wise course of ac1ion [.]  
GA : 1 doesn’1 1rus1 Q or S 1o handle it [.]  
CI : they each have -> own strength,, OF course..  
CI : yet i believe this = be necessary..  
CI : together WE can make sure nothing goes out OF hand..  
GA : 1 agrees [..]  
CI : wonderful..  
CI : C you 1hen!!  
GA : 1 says cheerio [!]

auldronInitiate [CI] ceased trolling goldenAscendent [GA]


End file.
